A Dream Come True
by XOXOserenityXOXO
Summary: Pan loves Trunks and Trunks loved Pan but they cannot be together because of the age difference. So he promises to marry her when she is eighteen.oneshot.


**A Dream Come True**

**It was a hot summer day as Trunks lay by the lake enjoying the view of the trees, the flowers, and the ducks swimming in the lake. He sighed contently to himself. **

**Everything was perfect except Pan. She had been in a gloomy mood that afternoon for some un apparent reason Trunks couldn't put his finger on. **

**She sat at the lake with her feet in the water. It was so hot outside. She wore a yellow tank top with blue shorts and flip-flops. Her flip flops were sitting next to Trunks up the hill from the lake. He too was not wearing his shoes. Pan also wore her trademark orange bandana to finish off the look. **

**The reason why she was in a bad moon was because she was in love with Trunks. Sure she knew that he was fourteen years her senior but she couldn't help it. But she knew deep down that it could never be. She still hoped though. Pan would dream that one day they would be together when she was older. **

**And Trunks was slightly in a bad mood himself because he secretly liked Pan more than just a friend but didn't try anything because he knew that Gohan would kill him. Sometimes he would wish that Pan were old enough then maybe it could be okay. But it was only a dream and dreams don't come true or do they?**

**Trunks shook his head. He was twenty-eight years old for Kami's sake! He shouldn't be thinking like this. "I need to be mature and be realistic" he thought to himself. **

**"Arh!" Pan threw a rock into the lake and stood up. "Hmph!"**

**"what is your problem?!" **

**"you've been mopping around all day Pan"**

**"You wanna to know what my problem is?" Pan asked as she approached him.**

**"I love you Trunks Brief!" she said as she dropped to her knees and cried on his chest. "what the fuck?" Trunks thought to himself. He cared about Pan deeply but he didn't want to do anything inappropriate with her even if he did love her. **

**"Pan" he sighed. He rubbed her back as a form of comfort. He lifted her face so she would look at him. **

**"I'm sorry Trunks I know it's wrong but I just can't help it!"**

**"It's not our fault that you're much older than me or that I'm too young for you"**

**"And besides age doesn't matter to me" she said that last part as she leaned into kiss him.**

**"Pan Stop it!" he put his hand on her mouth to stop her. **

**"I love you too Panny but we can't do it, I can't do this to you" He said looking away from her. **

**"It wouldn't feel right"**

**"you're just so young and innocent and I don't want to take that from you" he said this as tears started to come to the young quarter sayian eyes again. **

**She closed her eyes tightly as she turned away from him. He reached up and hugged her. "Pan please don't cry, that doesn't mean that I don't love you because I do"**

**"If only I were older we could be together" she said as she looked up at his crystal blue eyes. She loved those eyes. **

**"Tell you what, when you're eighteen I promise to marry you"**

**Pan's heart skipped a beat. Was she hearing things? Did Trunks just promise to marry her? Holy shit, she must be dreaming. **

**Pan started to cry again but this time she cried tears of joy and hope that one day her dream would come true; their dream would come true. **

**"Will you?" he asked again. "of course I will Trunks" she said. **

**"You promise me Trunks?" She asked for she was still in disbelief. She couldn't belief what was coming out of the older sayian's mouth! **

**"I promise" and with that he just held her in his arms for that was all he could do for now…..**

**Four years later….**

**A black limo drove up to a white mansion. The Shafer stepped out of the car and opened the door for the new happy, couple. The groom, Trunks stepped out first and help his hand out for his bride, Pan. Once she stepped out of the limo he carried her bridal style up the path to the front door of their new home. **

**Trunks used his other hand to open the door and walked in with His new bride in his arms.**

**"Oh trunks we're finally together now" Pan said happily as she kissed the man of her dreams. Pan was eighteen now and Trunks was in his early thirties and still looked young but didn't care how he looked for he was the same man she fell in love with. **

**"See Panny I told everything would work", he said as she carried her to their master bedroom. He opened the door and walked in with her still in his arms. He then set her down on her feet and locked the door behind then. He put his full attention on his new bride. **

**Pan wore a dress with puffy sleeves on it and a long satin bow in the back. Her long raven hair had pink flowers in it and she wore diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. She looked absolutely beautiful and he also looked very lady like compared to how she use to look when she was a kid. Pan was almost the spitting image of Chichi on her wedding day. The only difference was that Chichi had her hair up in a bun on her wedding day. **

**Pan pulled trunks to her and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her slim waist and stepped backwards towards their king size bed and flopped down with her in his arms. **

**They both moaned into the kiss. Trunks slid his tongue into pan's mouth and pan did the same. Their tongues fought for dominance until they broke free for air. **

**Pan rolled over so that she was now on top of trunks. She looked down at him and said "finally our dream has come true" **

**"Indeed you're right for I've also waited years for this day to come", He said as he caressed her soft pink checks with his finger. She blushed. **

**He chuckled. He loved it when she blushed. He thought she looked cute when she did that. **

**"I love you trunks"**

**"I love you too panny"**

**And that night, they spent the night together making love with one another something that they have wanted to do for years now but could never do because of the age difference. But that doesn't matter anymore for they now have "A Dream Come True". **


End file.
